De cuando el desastre se ve venir
by alikum
Summary: A veces hay signos, pistas. Para Dean, olvidarse completamente de que quería dibujar es suficiente para entrever el desastre.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y no gano dinero escribiéndolo (excepto cuando la gente me paga para que deje de escribir XD, en serio).

Un poco del Seamus de mi cabeza que sonríe demasiado y de Dean confuso. Y muchas palabrotas. Hablo así en la real life, really. Shame on me. El rating es por eso y por una leve mención de temas no adecuados para las mentes infantiles, que no quiero perturbar a nadie.

Se agradecen comentarios. Y eso. :)

**De cuando el desastre se ve venir**

Entre Dean y su cuaderno de dibujo, lo único que se interpone es Seamus. Seamus y su afición por el desorden. Sus camisas de la semana, y algunos de sus libros, y ropa de uno de esos equipos de quidditch que tanto le gustan. Y dulces, y los envoltorios de los regalos de la Navidad pasada (por Merlín, ya hace más de un mes), y un montón de algo que parecen explosivos de los de Fred y George. Por toda, en serio, por TODA la habitación. Tiene cada rincón marcado y aún así, cuando se desviste por las noches para meterse a la cama, lanza los pantalones y la camisa y la corbata y hasta de vez en cuando los zapatos y parece que no le importa lo más mínimo que a veces caigan en la cama de al lado. Donde casualmente está Dean con el pijama puesto con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Últimamente ha empezado a correr las cortinas de su cama, pero Seamus tiene demasiada puntería como para engañarlo con trucos baratos. Tiene que hacerlo a propósito. Seguro que le produce una especie de placer malévolo el hecho de que Dean tenga que taparse la cabeza con las dos manos a la hora de acostarse, a juzgar por su sonrisa, por esa mirada que le dispara cuando dice "lo siento" y es jodidamente obvio que se lo está pasando en grande.

Si ni siquiera Ron es tan desordenado. Bueno, Ron lo es, y mucho, pero sólo en su cama y en la de Harry, que siempre está vacía hasta que llega él a ocuparla con sus cosas porque Harry lo guarda todo en su baúl siempre, hasta el cepillo de dientes. A Neville a veces se le olvida guardar un rollo de pergamino o la túnica negra reglamentaria, pero suele hacer como Harry porque si no a estas alturas del curso se habría quedado sin nada.

No es que Dean sea un fanático del orden ni nada por el estilo, pero esto ya es pasarse.

Porque esta vez no son sólo cosas de Seamus. Eso habría estado en la categoría de habitual. Esta vez también son las cosas de Dean las que están repartidas por el suelo.

Pensaba dibujar. Se había quedado en el Gran Comedor un poco más de lo normal porque de postre había tarta de arándanos y frambuesas y su madre era una experta cocinera pero siempre había fallado en esa tarta y se sentía muy culpable porque era la preferida de Dean. A mucha gente comer le da sueño, o ganas de ver documentales sobre la reproducción de las ranas toro, o le pone caliente. O las tres cosas a la vez. A Dean, comer bien le da unas ganas terribles de sentarse frente a una hoja en blanco y coger las pinturas o el lápiz o lo que esté al alcance, de dejar que la mano decida y haga por ella misma.

Pensaba dibujar y había llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor aún con restos de dulce en las comisuras de los labios. Había subido los escalones hacia su cuarto de dos en dos y casi se mata al pisar una canica (de Seamus) teniendo muy claro que quería dibujar.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y su propia túnica de quidditch se le estampa en la cara.

-Dean, tío, ayúdame, lo tienes todo hecho un desastre.

No le hace falta ver para saber que el muy idiota de su mejor amigo (_pero qué haces con tu vida, Dean Thomas_) es quien ha hablado y quien seguramente le ha tirado la túnica. Y quien obviamente no piensa disculparse.

Dean está tranquilo. De verdad. Que Seamus le arroje cosas encima también entra dentro de lo normal. No es algo que no le pase todos los días, es ya más bien una costumbre. Así que sí, está perfectamente tranquilo y casi sonriendo (porque Seamus será idiota, pero es un idiota de los que te hacen sonreír) cuando se quita la túnica de la cabeza y la deja deslizarse hasta que le queda colgando de un brazo y ve.

-¿Has visto mi...? -Es entonces cuando su autocontrol se va un poco a la mierda- Me cago en... ¡Joder! ¿Qué COÑO has hecho, DESEQUILIBRADO?

-Cuida esa boquita, Thomas. No es para tanto -Literalmente HUNDIÉNDOSE en lo que parecen ser las COSAS DE DEAN que está sacando de SU BAÚL. Y tiene la INDECENCIA de añadir:-. Además, todo esto es culpa tuya, tío, y lo sabes.

¿Qué? O sea, ¿QUÉ? Lo dice ahí, sentado en el suelo, de rodillas, con todas esas pecas bailando alrededor de sus ojos, nariz, boca, cuando habla, cuando _miente_, cuando levanta la mirada de lo que sea que esté haciendo (si es que está haciendo algo que tenga un poco de lógica) y le sonríe _condescendiente _(como si Dean fuera un niño pequeño y lo acabara de pillar metiendo la mano en la mermelada y le hiciera una gracia infinita) como perdonándole la vida. A él.

¿En serio? A él.

Genial. Lo único que le faltaba. El gran mesías Finnigan ha llegado a la tierra de los mortales para redimirlo de sus pecados.

_Hay que joderse._

Hace esfuerzos inhumanos para calmarse. No quiere gritarle, no puede gritarle. Todo lo que consigue es que la voz le salga en una especie de gruñido estrangulado. Algo es algo. Por lo menos no lo está estrangulando a él.

-Seamus. Te lo preguntaré clarito -Inspira hasta que cree que le estallarán los pulmones. Merlín, dame fuerzas-. De. Qué. Coño. Hablas.

-Venga ya, Dean. Tú me quitaste mi camiseta favorita.

No puede estar hablando de la que Dean está seguro de que está hablando.

-¿Qué...

-La del mensaje guay.

-...camiseta?

No puede referirse a la de "bésame, soy irlandés". Hay leyes que lo prohíben. O debería.

-No será la de "bésame, soy irlandés".

-¡Esa! Tú me la quitaste.

-No te la quité.

-Lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué iba a querer una camiseta como esa? Si ni siquiera soy irlandés -_Y aunque lo fuera, _pero eso no lo dice porque, oye, es su camiseta preferida y la ha perdido y no le apetece un Seamus indignado. Ya tiene suficiente con este -Y tampoco soy un mentiroso.

Un Seamus al que se le sube a la cara una sonrisa delirante, como si fuera espuma de cerveza.

-No te acuerdas, ¿eh? Supongo que fumaste demasiado para una primera vez.

¿Fumar? ¿Primera vez? ¿Acordarse de qué? ¿PRIMERA VEZ?

-Eeeh... ¿supongo?

Definitivamente, no es su frase más brillante (duda que sea siquiera una frase), pero es la única que tiene. Bloqueo total. En su cabeza, alguien ha decidido cerrar por vacaciones.

Seamus sigue en el suelo y Dean se da cuenta por primera vez desde que ha entrado por la puerta de que su cara le queda más o menos a la altura del cinturón. Y están cerca. _Si sólo se moviera un poco hacia delante, si adelantara las caderas hasta..._ Se aparta tan de golpe que tropieza con una caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores y cae de culo. _Au, _dice, pero piensa algo entre _menos mal _y _joder. _

-Que te caes, tío -Eso cuando ya está en el suelo encima de miles de cosas que no deberían estar allí. Suelta una carcajada y sigue con lo de acabar con el perfecto orden del baúl y la vida de Dean. No parece haberse enterado de nada en absoluto -Sí, Dean, cuando subimos a la Torre de Astronomía con Neville. A fumar. Fue la primera vez que lo hacíais.

Ah. Ah, es eso. Esa vez, sí. Sí, claro. Cuando, ¿qué?

Este juego está acabando con él.

-¿Te importaría explicarme un poco eso? ¿Lo de fumar en la Torre con Neville y tal?

-El sábado pasado. Bueno, en realidad Neville no quiso al final y se volvió a la habitación porque decía que se mareaba, y tuvimos que acompañarlo hasta que estuvo en pijama y metido en la cama, y luego tuvimos que subir otra vez hasta aquí y casi -Hace una pausa. A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que Dean se está clavando las uñas de las manos en la tela de los pantalones, o de que apenas respira, o de que está completamente perdido-. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

-Hombre, de nada, nada, tampoco...

-No recuerdas nada -Puede que lo haga sólo por divertirse-. ¡No recuerdas nada!

Tiene la expresión de sorpresa-satisfacción-burla más conseguida que Dean haya visto jamás. Hace rato que su sonrisa ha sobrepasado los límites de la legalidad, como la camiseta. Su risa empieza un poco nerviosa, reticente, escondida; después se hace un poco más abierta y suena a jadeos. Para el gran final, Seamus está doblado sobre sí mismo y no parece ir a acabar en un futuro muy inmediato. Descojonándose vivo.

-¡Tío! -Apenas se le entiende entre espasmos y lágrimas de pura diversión- ¡Si tampoco fumaste tanto! Joder, ¡si es que tú sólo fumaste tabaco! Y no... No... ¡No te acuerdas de _nada_!

Dean sí se acuerda, pero eso no es algo que le vaya a contar. No de todo, en realidad. Hay algunas partes que están algo difusas y otras que recuerda como una sucesión de risitas y estupideces interminable. Hay trozos que faltan, sí. Piezas.

-Para ya. ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? Sí, vale, muy gracioso y todo eso, pero... -El muy condenado sube el volumen. Debe de haber algo tronchante detrás de todo esto - ¡Finnigan! ¿Quieres contarme lo que hicimos o prefieres que te eche una maldición?

Todavía hacen falta cinco minutos para que Seamus se siente recto en el suelo y pueda mirarle a la cara. Tiene los ojos húmedos y la boca entreabierta. Se pasa una mano por los ojos, restregando las lágrimas por todas esas pecas que le enmarcan las facciones. Aún le hace esperar unos segundos mientras se queda con la mirada fija en él, pensando.

Ahora es cuando Dean debería asustarse.

-Fumamos. Yo porros, tú tu tabaco. Te conté que mi primo el mayor vive en Irlanda y que él me enseñó. Hablamos, creo que de tetas, me parece. También de chicas y de eso, de besarlas y esas cosas. Y yo llevaba mi camiseta guay y tú me dijiste que te ponía nervioso porque era ridícula y me la hiciste quitar -No aparta la vista de Dean, de sus ojos. Igual puede ver lo que piensa. _Mierda._-. Y nos volvimos al cuarto, y a dormir. No recuerdo dónde la dejaste. Y la estaba buscando.

Dean recuerda todo eso. Seamus y él volviendo desde su habitación hasta la Torre de Astronomía, esquivando a la señora Norris por los pelos, llegando hasta arriba, al final de esa infinidad de escalones y tumbándose, mirando al cielo. Cuando Seamus empezó a fumar no le ofreció. Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y miraba desde muy lejos, y algo de ese humo llegaba hasta Dean y le envenenaba por dentro como una tortura dulce y aterciopelada. Preguntó si podía probar. Él contestó que ni hablar, que no quería corromperle, eso también lo recuerda. Dean sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca como siempre que estaba nervioso o enfadado o frustrado o simplemente tenía uno de esos días que se podrían borrar de los calendarios. Recuerda que miraron las estrellas y que luego Seamus se incorporó y empezó a soltar un rollo increíble sobre un montón de cosas que no importaban a nadie, y que se aburrió de su propia conversación y sacó el tema de cómo las faldas y los buenos culos deberían juntarse siempre.

_-Siempre, tío. Están predestinados. O algo._

Con cada palabra, el fantasma de ese humo se colaba por cada hueco que encontraba en Dean. Debajo de los párpados, entre los labios, por ese espacio entre la tela de la camisa y la piel.

_-¿Incluso los culos de tíos?_

_-Claro, Dean. Todos los buenos culos. Un buen culo es bueno sea de tía o de tío, ¿entiendes? _

Recuerda que a partir de ese momento, Seamus empezó a exponer una tesis sobre la calidad de los culos en relación con la longitud de la falda y el material de fabricación, y ahí fue cuando Dean decidió desconectar. No fue exactamente una decisión, sino más bien un hecho. Era todo tan extraño tan cerca del cielo. Desconectó, se sentó a su lado y esperó, a que acabara, a dejar de sentirse en medio de una tormenta en el mar, a que ese maldito humo lo dejara en paz. Era una noche fresca, como casi todas en ese rincón perdido de Escocia, pero Seamus iba en manga corta, proclamando que era irlandés y que había que besarle. Y era tan ridículo y Dean tenía la cabeza tan embotada que tuvo que gruñirle que se la quitara. Él no quiso, _hace frío, Thomas_, y Dean tuvo que callarse que entonces por qué cojones no llevaba manga larga o un jerséi o la jodida túnica del colegio. Tenía a Seamus al lado con esa camiseta tan estúpida, con esa expresión plagada de pecas, con la mirada llena de estrellas y hablando con su estúpido acento irlandés. Y Dean recuerda que de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor de vez en cuando Seamus se tambaleaba hacia él y no llevaba más que la camiseta cubriéndole el pecho y sus brazos se rozaban y su piel hacía contacto con su sudadera y a él le habría gustado ir también en manga corta.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación le hizo quitársela. Seamus iba tan fumado y tenía tanto sueño que se la dio en la mano, sin más, y se derrumbó sobre su cama todavía con los vaqueros y las deportivas.

-Así que, Dean. ¿Dónde coño la metiste?

De repente su voz suena demasiado cerca y Dean se caería otra vez hacia atrás si estuviera de pie. Suerte que ya está en el suelo, porque vuelve a haber humo de porro por todas partes. O eso cree.

-En tu baúl. Abajo del todo, junto a la ropa interior. Sabía que nunca la encontrarías ahí.

Pretende sonar a burla. Pretende incluso reírse, pero eso ya lo hace Seamus por él. Hay que reconocer que es una gran carcajada, la suya. Lo impulsa hacia atrás y casi pierde el equilibrio.

-¿Y tú por qué no estás en Ravenclaw? -dice medio ahogado mientras se levanta y va hacia su baúl. Cuando pasa por delante de Dean, intenta revolverle el pelo. Siempre le ha hecho gracia que sea tan estático y crespo y tan indomable al mismo tiempo.

Cuando suben Harry y Ron a la habitación, y también Hermione gritando algo (probablemente en relación con Ron o directamente a Ron), Dean sigue en el suelo y todo huele a marihuana aunque está seguro de que nadie está fumando, y Seamus se ha quitado su camisa blanca de Hogwarts y la corbata y lleva su preferida, esa tan estúpida de "bésame, soy irlandés" que debería quedarse para siempre al fondo del baúl. Después bajan los cinco juntos a cenar, y a medio camino Seamus parece haber recordado algo y reduce el paso para quedar al lado de Dean.

-Eh, me acabo de acordar. Cuando has entrado en la habitación, ibas a preguntar por algo. Que si lo había visto, decías.

-Ah, sí. Quería dibujar, necesitaba mi cuaderno. Pero, claro, allí estabas tú para impedirlo.

Y Seamus pone otra vez su sonrisa, le pasa el brazo por el hombro y siguen a Hermione, Ron y Harry hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Oh, soy un ser despreciable.

Esta vez sí van los dos en manga corta.


End file.
